Weather Girl
by isobeljones2000
Summary: 'Imagine Person A is a meteorologist and Person B is a magic-user who can control the weather. Person B likes to mess with Person A by making their weather reports completely wrong.' Tom/Lexi oneshot
_'Imagine Person A is a meteorologist and Person B is a magic-user who can control the weather. Person B likes to mess with Person A by making their weather reports completely wrong.' (From otp-imagines-cult on Tumblr)_

 _Because now I can see Lexi as a weather girl :D_

"What's it doing today, love?" Tom's cheery tones break through Lexi's concentration, and she huffs slightly as she loses track of the weather front across northern Scotland on her screen.

"I don't know yet, do I? Why don't you just look out the window?" she grunts, trying to keep track of the swirling mists of cloud across the country with a finger.

Tom grins airily, unperturbed, and floats over to the glass, swinging the thin gossamer curtain aside and gazing disapprovingly out. "Just cloudy again. Boring old cloud. English weather sucks."

"Well. like it or not, I still have to report it," Lexi says sharply. "Which is what I really need to do in -" She checks her watch briefly. "Around three and a half minutes."

Tom slides into the seat next to her as Lexi resumes her frantic typing, trying to get it done before the two o'clock news. She's not quite a regular face on the weather report yet, but it turned out that Tanya lost her voice this morning (not an ideal prospect for a weather girl) so she was called in at last minute to do the weather report from home. If she manages this, she may get a promotion, and a promotion means more money to pay the bills, Win-win, really.

"Do you need any help?" Tom inquires, regarding her less-than-placid expression as Lexi rushes through her last minute draft of the daily weather report. Normally she writes them up then sends them in for someone else to perform, but she actually has to report it this time herself. For the first time. In three minutes time. No pressure, then.

"M'not sure there's much you can do," Lexi mumbles in response.

"I can try," he offers, and his fingers appear in her peripheral view, poised to click. Lexi's hand appears like magic around his, stopping him.

"Not that kind of help, thanks," she says sternly.

Tom chuckles and obediently lowers his hand, his attention quickly being diverted by the screen of their small television. "By the way, Lexi, the news is just starting."

A slightly panicked intake of breath escapes the older girl's lips as she leaps to her feet, depositing laptop and bundles of paper haphazardly on a chair and rushing with her script to stand in front of the hastily set up camera in the middle of their kitchen, in front of a large map. "Do I look okay?" she pants, trying in vain to brush back her unruly hair into something approaching television-readiness.

"You always look okay," Tom says casually.

"Flattering but not exactly helpful."

"Chill, Lex'." Her boyfriend brushes away a strand of blond hair from her face and smiles reassuringly at her. "You look amazing. As always."

Lexi can't help a nervous smile back as Tom moves to stand behind the camera, angled at her and recording her every move. She tries to smile as naturally as she can, which is easier said than done when you're broadcasting across the country. "What if they don't like me?" she asks quietly as the opening news theme swings to a close in the background.

"What if who don't like you?" Tom wants to know. "It's just me here. And I definitely like you."

Lexi doesn't have time to formulate a reply as the screen changes and the calm, cool tones of the main newsreader, Katie, floats into the kitchen, sounding so assured and confident as she welcomes the public to the two o'clock news. The headlines go in a blur and suddenly Tom is mouthing 'Good luck' to her and pressing the 'Start recording' button on the camera.

"Hi there Lexi," greets the main newsreader, who Lexi faintly recognises from the news studio. "Thanks for filling in for our regular, Tanya, at such short notice. You've got the weather for us, I see."

"Yeah," Lexi replies weakly, inwardly quaking. _That conversation wasn't in the script!_

From behind the camera, Tom gestures urgently, pulling a large exaggerated grin. "Smile!" he mouths.

"Go ahead then," she prompts from the screen, and obediently Lexi starts to read from her script, trying to put as much expression into her slightly shaking voice as possible.

"This afternoon, there's going to be a band of cloud across the UK, especially in Northern England and parts of Scotland. This will then move slowly south, replaced by brief showers across the country towards the evening," Lexi starts, trying not to gabble. Tom continues to silently tell her to smile from behind the camera, which Lexi obeys as best as she can.

"It's a nice warm summer night, so it could reach evening temperatures of up to 10oC," she continues. "And -" Then she freezes and stares at the map uselessly, before turning to the camera, scandalised. _What's next?_

Suddenly, as she looks back at the map, there's a swift flurry of snow across the screen, so fast that if she had blinked, she might have missed it. _Snow? In summer?_

Questioning, Lexi turns back to the camera and finds Tom struggling to hide a laugh, trying to smile innocently at her when she realises what he's done. "Smile!" he repeats empathetically, and this time Lexi actually finds her lips curving upwards as she remembers her train of thought. Luckily, the newsreaders don't seem to have noticed her momentary lapse in concentration - or the snow.

The rest of the weather report goes quickly, and Lexi stumbles over the final forecast for the coming week, relieved when she can finally blurt out a 'Thank you' and escape with most of her dignity intact.

"Thank you very much, Lexi," the newsreader smiles, professional as always. "Now, in other news..."

Tom grins as he switches off the camera and is immediately confronted by an annoyed Lexi. "Snow, Tom? In September?"

"Told you the weather needed to be more interesting around here," Tom teases.

"What if someone saw?" Lexi moans.

"Pfft. No-one saw. And if they did, they'll assume it was a glitch. Anyway, it got you out of your state of abject terror, didn't it, made you smile," points out Tom.

"Hmph. You still messed with my weather report," Lexi said grumpily.

"I'll take that as a thank you," Tom says, apparently unperturbed, as he helps Lexi put down the map in the centre of their small kitchen.

"I hate having a magical boyfriend sometimes."

"You never know, I might have actually made it snow in North England," grins Tom. "Then your weather report will be completely wrong anyway!"

"Tom!"


End file.
